Kebenaran Sebuah Mimpi Pemimpin
by ESAFIBUB
Summary: Dalam mimpi yang menghampirinya, ia sebagai penguasa wilayah sejauh mata memandang kearah timur hingga barat, dari tempat terbitnya matahari hingga terbenamnya matahari, ia harus memikirkan keadaan rakyatnya yang sedang mengahadapi masalah dengan datangnya mimpi kepadanya. Sehingga membuat ia bergegas untuk mencari tahu kebenaran mimpi itu.


Tittle : Kebenaran Sebuah Mimpi Pemimpin

Disclaimer : Not mine

Summary : Dalam mimpi yang menghampirinya, ia sebagai penguasa wilayah sejauh mata memandang kearah timur hingga barat, dari tempat terbitnya matahari hingga terbenamnya matahari, ia harus memikirkan keadaan rakyatnya yang sedang mengahadapi masalah dengan datangnya mimpi kepadanya. Sehingga membuat ia bergegas untuk mencari tahu kebenaran mimpi itu.

Language : Indonesia

Rating : M

Genre : Mysteri

Status : In progress

Word count : 529

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cerah untuk seorang pemimpin yang menguasai wilayah sejauh mata memandang. Dari mulai tempat terbitnya matahari di timur sampai tenggelamnya matahari di barat. Dia tak terlihat sesegar biasanya karena mimpi yang semalam ia dapati ketika tidur diatas kasur lembut yang bersebelahan dengan jendela ditas istana. Seakan dia gelisah memikirkan sesuatu yang menghampirinya sidalam mimpi, tercengan, bingung dan gugup menghantui pagi yang cerah ini. Sang permaisuri pun berkata, "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu wahai padukaku?". Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan permaisurinya, akan tetapi diam tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Dia pun berkata didialam hati. "Siapa yang menghampiriku malam tadi? Seakan dia penguasa jagad ini sebelum masaku!, apa memang mimpi itu adalah sebuah petunjukku agar lebih memperhatikan rakyatku yang berada jauh di daerah timur sana dan aku harus mengunjungi mereka?"

Kemudian, sang pemimpin itu pun berkata dengan istrinya," wahai permaisuriku, aku ingin bertanya padamu!". Sang permaisuri pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya "ada apa baginda?". Lalu, sang raja pun berkata,"dalam tidurku, aku didatangi seseorang yang aku belum tahu entah itu siapa. Dia berkata kepadaku agar mengunjungi rakyatku yang berada jauh di wilayah timur sana. Dia juga memberi isyarat agar aku tidak menunggang kuda ataupun mengajak bala tentaraku untuk pergi kesana. Bagaimana menurutmu wahai permaisuriku?" Tanya sang baginda.

Sang permaisuri pun kaget dengan hal yang terjadi kepada sang baginda. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mencoba bertanya kembali kepada baginda,"baginda, apakah engkau yakin dengan mimpi yang terjadi kepadamu?aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu wahai bagindaku!". Selang beberapa saat, sang bagida pun berkata kepada permaisuri, "aku sangat percaya kepada apa yang terjadi denganku, akan tetapi kali ini, aku masih heran dengan mimpiku."

Malam pun tiba, dia mengambil keputusan untuk menuruti mimpi itu. Dengan keadaan yang masih belum percaya dengan mimpinya, sang raja pun bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perjalan jauh. Dia menuruti apa perkataan seseorang yang datang dalam mimpinya. Tanpa membawa apa pun untuk perjalanannya kecuali sebuah tongkat. Kemudian ia berpamitan kepada sang permaisuri agar tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kepergiannya itu.

Malam yang sangat sunyi, dingin, gelap, serta keganasan alam yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan sebuah tongkat yang dibawanya, ia membelah kegelapan malam yang pekat dihutan belantara tanpa rasa takut sekalipun. Dia merasakan bahwa rakyatnya yang berada jauh di wilayah timur sana membutuhkan bantuan dari sang pemimpin itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia beristirahat bawah sebuah pohon yang besar. Mimpi itu pun terjadi kembali kepada dirinya dengan kedatangan seseorang yang berkata "bergegaslah, mereka sudah menunggumu. Ingat tanggungjawabmu sebagai seorang pemimpin". Kemudian sang raja pun terbangun ditengah-tengah tidurnya seraya berkata untuk memuji tuhannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berdiri dan mengalungkan kembali pedang dibelakan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia tidak menghiraukan rasa lelah yang membebani tubuhnya.

Malam demi malam, siang demi siang ia lewati. Dan ia akhirnya sampai disuatu kaum yang berada dalam keadaan mencekam seluruh penduduknya. _M. Arif As'adi_

to be continue


End file.
